My Happily ever after
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: Kakashi X OC Theyve loved eachother since they were kids and they are the strongest jounin in the village. Is that why Tsunade chose them for this mission The missions a fake? What happens when Kakashi fakes a mission to be with her? R&R ONESHOT


_Italics Thoughs_

I dont own Naruto _unfortunatly_

XxXxX

My name is Suimaya  
I'm 26 years old and am from Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leafes in the fire country.  
My story begins as i walked through the town  
Everyone was laughing and going on with their business  
My long bue bangs were moving with the wind  
My yellow eyes grazing over everything that can be seen  
My deep purple hair spiked in the back  
I then heard a russle in the bushes but thought nothin of it and kept on walking.  
"Sui-sensei" Some one called out from behind me  
I turned to see Kiba and Naruto running behind me  
"Yes?" I asked crossing my arms across your chest  
"Kakashi Sensei wants to see you about something.." Kiba said  
"Oh, really?" I asked, raising a brow  
"Do you have any idea what that something happens to be?" I asked leanin forward slightly, trying to intimidate them a little.  
"No, he wouldn't tell us." Naruto said looking slightly dissappointed  
"Alright, I'll see what he needs. You two just go back to doing whatever you kids do.." I said and turned on my heels and walk away  
I walked everywhere around the village to find Kakashi  
Finally I found him by the memorial rock, which is where I thought he'd be at  
"You wanted to see me Kakashi?" I asked, sitting next to the rock, crossing my legs.  
I was wearing a dress that day so i wanted to act proper and lady like.  
Kakashi stared at me intensely.  
"Lady Tsunade wants us to go on a mission together, considring we're the stronger Jounin of this village." Kakashi said placing a hand on his hip  
This annoyed me so i let out an aggrivated sigh  
"I was just having a good day too...Ah well. What's the mission?" I asked looking up at him  
I stared into his eye, seeing as how his face is covered, and his Sharigan eye is covered  
"We have to go out and gather information about the Akatsuki tribe. I'm not sure hy though, she wouldn't give me any more detail on this mission." Kakashi said, moving his gaze from me to the rock  
"Oh. Well when it comes to information, Jirayha knows how to get it. Ask him.." I said and nodded my head slightly  
"All that would happen then would Jiraya taking all our money, go to a tavern, and waste it all on girls. Not likely will I ever ask him." Kakashi said  
This caused a slight giggle to erupt in my throat.  
"Okay Kakshi. I'll go. Just when do we start this misson?" I asked standing up and brushing off my skirt  
"As soon as we can. Lady Tsunade wanted us to start by this afternoon." Kakashi said  
He turned and went to walk away

_What drives me mad about this man? What can't I get him out of my head? Why is he so rude to me, but yet I have these feeling for him?_

Kakashi turned his head, stopped,and lookied at me  
"You look nice today Suimaya-chan." He said smiling,crinkling that eye of his then he walked off into the distance  
I fixed my deep blue dress, fidgeted with everything possible, then walked home  
I gathered everything I thought i was going to need on this mission  
then grabbed an oversized pink shiry and some baby blue boy shorts  
I met up with Kakashi at the memorial stone later that afternoon and suprisingly he was on time.  
"Shall we?" I asked  
He nodded and the two of us darted off with lightning speed  
After a while we reached the next town  
"Tavern? I could use some Sake right now..." I said breathing in deeply the scent of sake the town brung  
He nodded  
"My treat." He said pulling out a bag of coins  
I smiled, nodded and walked in with himI noticed that most of the men were looking at me oujt the corner of their eyes and the skimpiy dressed woment were diving me the evil eyes.  
"Hey buddy. How much did you pay for her? I'll pay duble if you let me have her..." A larger man yelled from across the bar  
"Oh shut up bastard. I'm here on my own, and like I'd ever have to be paid to go for you, never!" I spat feeling totally pissed off  
Kakashi seemed suprised that i would actually say something like that  
"I've never heard you speak like that before" He said, his tome indifferent  
"There's a first time for everything." I said before walking forward and taking a seat at the bar  
Kakshi ordered TOO many rounds of Sake, by the end of the night we were both off our rocker.

(English slang for being pissed)

He took my hand as we laughed and pulled eachother out of the bar and into the forest where we made camp.  
We slept for a while before waking up about 2 in the morning.  
Once the sake wore off, we got serious  
"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head  
"I'm pretty sure you ordered every bottle of sake that poor man in the bar owned." I said as i sat up against the tree we were sleeping under  
My long legs straight infront of me, crossed slightly at the knee  
I glanced over at Kakashi out the corner of my eyes to see him staring intentely at my body  
The dress I was wearing was a small, thigh high blue dress  
the top had no straps, it was a tube top  
The front of it came down enough to show some cleavage  
I smiled and the looked up, there was an owl on the branch above me looking down on me and Kakashi  
It hooted  
I took a deep breath and sighed quietly

"So, about this mission.." I started, I glanced over at Kakashi again to see  
He was reading his book  
I groaned  
"Your brought that with you?"  
"I never leave home without it. You, being my best friend, should know that." he said, looking over the top of the book at me with that annoying one eyed smile of his  
I huffed  
"I saw a Hot Springs Pond not too far ahead. I'm going to take a bath." I said grabbing your bag and darting off, leving before he could say anything.  
Once I reached the Hot Springs, I dropped my bag, and started to strip down  
I didn't even wear a towel as i got in, there was noone around, not even the owner.  
The water steamed, and felt good against my slightly cold skin  
I sighed in contenment and relief as i sunk myself into the water.  
As time passed, i hadn't noticed how bright the moon was.  
Someone walked up behind me  
"Sui, I found out that the Akatsuki tribe has found out about our search on information about them, their on the move. They aren't coming to get us, but I know their running from us." Kakashi said stepping in front of me  
When he did, i gasped and covered myself up with my arms.  
"Sorry..." He said as he noticed he was staring  
he covered his other eye and turned his head  
I giggled  
"It's okay. Wanna join?" I asked  
He looked at me shocked, causing me to giggle again before regaining his 'manly' posture.  
"Sure..." He said and striped down to join me  
As he stripped, you turned your head to give him some privacy

_Even though i want to watch_

When i heard him get in the water i turned to face a maskless Kakashi causing me to gasp loudly  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"You're...you're not wearing your mask." I said breathlessly staring at his gorgeous face  
He just laughed  
"I know. Does that suprise you?" He asked  
"Yes, you always wear it." I said  
He smile and moved closer to me  
"But not when I bathe, or relax." He said moving closer again  
I pulled your knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Well I know that now." I said staring at the water  
I felt his shoulder touch mine as i looked at his face, confused  
"Sorry, the sake must not have worn off yet." He said looking away

I seriously wanted to cry.

I had secretly loved Kakashi sine we were teenagers and he only starts noticing me in that way because of lots and lots of sake?!

"Can i tell you something, in all honesty?' He asked looking at me again

'Yeah'

My eyes narrowed

"This mission was a fake. Lady Tsunade didn't want us on a mission together. I wanted to be with you alone and away from everyone." He said

"Is this the Sake talking?" I asked looking away from him.

He took my chin in his mands and made me face him.  
"No, it's me. I just wanted to say I love you Suimaya, and I want you to be mine forever." He said honestly

I felt tears swell up in my eyes  
"You love me?" I asked turning around to face him,not caring that i was exposed for him to see  
"Yes since we became Genin together. Do you love me?" He asked, his voice shaking a little  
"Of course Kakashi, I always have." I said as he crashed his lips against mine.

I crawled into his lap, kissing his lips passionantly  
He moved his lips to my neck, finding my weak spot immediately making me moan

_Dammit, why did i have to tell him about my weak spot at Kurenais party?_

His hands roamed my body, and mine got tangled in his hair, which was now down because it was wet from the steam  
After more moaning and kissing, we had the most amazng sex ever.  
We went back to our camp then i got changed into my oversized shirt and boy shorts and slept as Kakashi held me protectively in his arms all night.  
Kakashi held you in his toned arm all night long

XxXxXx

**3 months into the future !!**

I am now living with Kakashi in my house seens as though his old house was tiny  
I was pacing vigorously because Kakashi had been missing all day and Lady Tsunade hadn't given him any missions

_Something's happened to him. Right now he's dying and calling my name! I knew I should've gone with he, but he protested. That damn Stubborn man! But I love him so much!_

I thought as I paced around my living room.  
The front door slid open and I sighed as Kakashi stepped in the room, with no a single scratch on him  
"What the hell took you so long?" I asked in a calm voice as I ran up to him and hugged him  
He kissed my cheek, picked me up, and spun me a few times  
Then he placed me back on me bare feet  
I was dressed in tight white capri's and a small pink tank top  
Kakshi, had his mask off, and was smiling at me  
He dropped to one knee, and I started to cry tears of joy  
"I wanted to et everything perfect. I didn't want you to know what I was planning. He said and pulled a box from his pocket  
"Suimaya, You know i've loved you for a long time, since we became genin and i hope you love me as much as i love you. Will you marry me?"  
The ring was a deep yellow, the color of my eyes  
"Yellow?" I asked happily  
"Everytime I see yellow, I think of your beautiful eyes. I had to get it...Is that a yes?" He asked pulling the ring from the box and placing it on my finger.

_Perfect fit!!_

"That's a hell yes!!" I shouted and kissed him, jumping on him  
I wrapped your legs around his waist as he held me up, as pressed me against the wall  
The whole village came to the wedding it was so beautiful

Sakura was my maid of honour and Ino, Hinata , Tenten and Kurenai were my bridesmaids.

Gai was Kakashis best man

About a year later we had a little girl who looked like Kakashi  
We named her Kyaki(kay-ah-key)  
And we lived happily ever after


End file.
